Fantasy Realized
by LadyAlarah
Summary: My take on what would happen if the DC boys knew about these stories! *Deadliest Catch Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is my attempt at what would happen if the DC boys found out about our fanfics. As always, I only own Kenna Fraser. All other unrecognized characters are based on real people, so I guess they can own them! I'm hoping this can get me out of my writing rut and inspire me to continue my other two stories. Here goes nothing! **

* * *

Kenna Fraser sat at her desk, bored out of her mind. She was supposed to be working on a poster for an up and coming band in L.A., but her heart just wasn't in it today. She was actually thinking about the latest chapter she needed to finish and post on . Her current story featured the Harris boys and she was stuck on the chapter in which Josh was to meet his love interest - herself. Leaning back in her chair, she began to daydream about how she might really run into him in Seattle and they would of course hit it off. She was brought out of her reverie when her computer let out a loud chirp. Sitting back up, she clicked on the minimized Twitter screen, bringing the window up.

QueenOfFaye: Colorful_Kay you got that next chapter up yet?

Colorful_Kay: QueenOfFaye nope, not quite yet. I blame it on MuseSheri.

Kenna grinned as she quickly spotted a response from Sheridan herself. Sheridan was a songwriter and had just recently moved to L.A. for more exposure. She had met a band a few weeks ago that needed some work done for their album release party, and being the good friend that she was, she'd convinced them to use Kenna for the design. While Kenna was grateful, she was having an inspiration block when it came to anything but Josh Harris right now.

MuseSheri: QueenOfFaye Colorful_Kay How is it my fault?

Colorful_Kay: MuseSheri QueenOfFaye You recommended this client to me. Now I'm stuck!

MuseSheri: Colorful_Kay QueenOfFaye Excuse me for trying to get you some work :)

FarmerZora: MuseSheri Colorful_Kay QueenOfFaye Children, mama doesn't like it when you fight!

Colorful_Kay: FarmerZora MuseSheri QueenOfFaye yes'm. Y'all quit distracting me, I need to work.

Kenna minimized the window again. She smiled to herself thinking about how lucky she was to have met this group of girls. She could hardly believe it'd been less than a year before when she had finally gotten up the courage to message Zora on . She'd been reading the stories for years, and had finally decided to make her own account. She'd added Zora on the first day and they'd gotten to talking. Zora encouraged her to write her own story and to join them on Twitter, and the rest, as they say, was history. Tossing her electric blue hair up in a messy bun, Kenna tried to get back to the task at hand.

**Meanwhile, in Seattle**

Josh Harris sat in his living room, brow wrinkled in confusion as he reread the email from Jake that was on the screen of his laptop. "These girls write fantasy stories about us. They call it fan fiction. Check it out, bro." Josh hesitated before clicking the link, his finger poised above the mouse.

"Did someone die?" he heard from the couch across from him. In his confusion, he had forgotten about the 3 Hillstrands sat across from him.

"No Scott, nobody died. But apparently there is some fan fiction being written about us out there. I'm debating if I want to read it or not." Josh still hadn't clicked the link.

"What?! Scoot over man." Scott jumped up from his seat, quickly followed by Andy and John. "Click it."

Josh finally did and the screen loaded. "250 stories! Seriously?!" He clicked on the first story and began to read. Soon, all four of them were huddled closely around the screen, reading.

"Okay, this is disturbing, but kind of flattering." Josh said after they read a few stories.

"So, what do you think it would take to meet these girls?" Scott said with a smirk.

"Did you seriously learn nothing this past year about crazed fans?" John replied, rolling his eyes. "How do we know they aren't psychos?"

"Look, this one has a twitter account listed." Josh clicked on the link and a colorful abstract background loaded before finally revealing the account. "Damn, it's private." He thought for a moment before clicking the follow button.

"Now what?" Andy asked in the silence that followed.

"Now we wait for her to accept my request." Josh shrugged setting the laptop down and walking into the kitchen to get a beer. "Anyone else want one?"

**Back in New Orleans**

Kenna was just getting into the poster design, when she heard her twitter account ding again. Taking a swig of her water, she brought the screen back up again. She had a new follower request. Upon seeing who it was, she nearly choked on her water.

Colorful_Kay: umm, guys. I have a new follower request...from Josh Harris.

It didn't take the girls long to see this, as evidenced by the symphony of bird tweeting erupting from her computer.

QueenOfFaye: Colorful_Kay SERIOUSLY?!

HuntressSera: Colorful_Kay Accept it!

CinchedSwan: HuntressSera Colorful_Kay yeah, what if he wants to fuck you?

XLuluFitX: Colorful_Kay you're joking right?

daringSDflower: CinchedSwan HuntressSera Colorful_Kay your mind is always in the gutter!

Colorful_Kay: daringSDflower CinchedSwan HuntressSera ok, I'm accepting!

With a click of her mouse, the deed was done. She waited, not sure what to expect. After a moment with nothing life changing happening, she went back to the tweets from her friends.

FarmerZora: Colorful_Kay let us know what happens.

412: FarmerZora Colorful_Kay I second that.

Colorful_Kay: 412 FarmerZora I sure will.

**Seattle, Washington**

"Dude, she accepted!" Scott exclaimed, pointing to the computer screen as Josh sat back down.

He put down his beer, quickly picking the laptop back up. He clicked on her picture stream to make it bigger. The first few were pictures of band posters, logos, and what looked to be CD covers. He stopped on the fifth picture, which had the caption: "Mardi Gras with FarmerZora and HuntressSera who came to see me!" He recognized the setting of the photo from his dad's funeral parade. They were in New Orleans, the French Quarter to be exact. All 3 girls had huge smiles on their faces. There were 2 brunettes, one with a decided exotic look about her. The girl in the middle, however, had the brightest blue hair he'd ever seen and looked to have quite a few tattoos, including a colorful chest piece and a full sleeve on her right arm that looked to be unfinished. He was instantly drawn to her, although she looked to be a girl more up his brother's alley. He'd never really been into a girl that tatted up, but there was just something about her. He clicked to the next picture and was greeted with the same girl, although this time it was a solo shot with her excitedly gesturing to a concert poster. "Love seeing my work on the streets of #Nawlins", the caption on this one read. So, the mysterious blue hair girl was Kay herself. At least, that's what he was assuming her name was.

"Damn dude, she's hot." Scott said, leaning over to get a closer look. "Wasn't she writing stories about you?"

"Yep." Josh replied with a determined look in his eyes. "Who wants to go to New Orleans?"

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I did! Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been forever, but I finally have a break from crazy school work to update. I'll try to get a bunch in, but I have a few vacations coming up. I'll write as much as possible in between! **

* * *

Seraphina stepped off the plane, only to be greeted with a hot and muggy New Orleans. She was back visiting Kenna again for the second time in a month. This time she had work to do and was just grateful for the place to crash. Zora, Sheridan, and Lulu were supposed to be coming out the same day just to visit and Lilah, Blair, Penelope, and Tatiana would be arriving the next day. It was a great opportunity for the girls to get together, and with Kenna's rental property just finishing renovations, it meant there was a place for everyone to stay. Sera made her way over to baggage claim, and scanned the room for the other 3 girls. They should be arriving shortly and they would all split a cab to Kenna's place. Then Sera would have to get to work. She was a thief hunter. It sounded a little strange, but Sera would have city officials call her in when pickpocketing and crime rates began to raise too high. She would go to the city, patch into their surveillance software (or set up her own) and catch some of the petty criminals. She was paid well by the cities, and tended to work in a lot of tourist towns. This would be the 4th time she'd come to the sinful city of New Orleans. Unfortunately, a lot of the tourists were easy prey for petty criminals - most of them were stumbling back to their hotels drunk at all hours of the night. She suspected she'd spend a few weeks here and was excited to get to see the girls during this time. A few of them had never met, they lived scattered about the world, not just the country.

After a few minutes, she spotted Sheridan walking into the baggage claim area. She was easy to spot, her bright red hair was loose and fell around her shoulders. She was dressed in jeans and a band shirt and looked every bit the part of rock star. She was a song writer for some major rock groups, and had learned to fit the part very well. She was famous amongst a lot of the bands, seeing as how she was willing to ghost write and let the artist take the credit for the songs she wrote. They paid her ridiculously in return. Sera waved to Sheridan and she waved back before jogging over.

"I'm so excited to be here!" Sheridan said with a big smile. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Nope, just the two of us. Zora and Lulu should be here shortly though."

Just then, the two women heard a squeal from the opposite side of the room. A blur of blonde hair came running towards them. "Sera, Sheridan! I'm so excited to finally meet you in person!"

Lulu was a crossfit instructor from Washington, DC. Her bubbly personality made her a great fitness instructor and she was always telling the other girls to get active and exercise. She hoped that during this trip she could get some of them interested in Crossfit or even just running. Lulu would be staying for a few weeks, as she was going to do a 10k with Kenna later that month. She normally did longer races, but Kenna told her that a 10k was absolutely the most she was getting out of her.

The three girls got their luggage and were sitting around waiting for Zora. She was the last one coming in today and then they would be heading over to Kenna's house. Zora ran a CSA (community supported agriculture) farm in Oregon. It was good, steady business and with volunteers to help package everything up, costs were low. She was hesitant to leave now, they were getting ready to start their summer rotation in just a few weeks. But all the other girls were coming, and so she had arranged for a week away with the crew.

Upon Zora's arrival, the 4 women gathered their luggage and took a cab to Kenna's apartment. She wanted to come pick them up herself, but she was currently on a video conference with one of her clients. Kenna was helping with the design of new promotional artwork for a up and coming fashion designer.

She was just finishing up with the call when her doorbell rang. With a squeal of joy, she raced to the door and flung it open. There in her doorway was Sera, Lulu, Sheridan, and Zora. "Come in! I'm soo excited to have you here!"

The next few minutes were filled with giggling, squealing, and picture taking. Kenna quickly updated her twitter feed with a picture, then the 5 proceeded to chatter on about where to get dinner.

MEANWHILE IN SEATTLE...

Josh Harris had become addicted to his twitter feed in the last 24 hours. He was constantly checking to see if Kay had posted anything, curious about her. He found himself wanting to know everything about her and was really trying to restrain himself from hopping on the next plane to New Orleans. He had updated the crew of the Northwestern about the fanfiction as some of them tended to feature prominently in the works he'd briefly scanned. He had also informed Scott Campbell Jr that some girl named Lulu wrote about him an awful lot. They had come to the conclusion that they would need to figure out a time that would be best to accidently "meet" them. But, it seemed that they lived all over the world, and he wasn't sure when that opportunity would arise.

Josh checked his phone again, a smile growing when he realized Kay had posted again. "4 down, 4 to go! HuntressSera, FarmerZora, MuseSheri, and xLuluFitx are here!" with a picture. He clicked on it, and his eyes immediately went to Kay. Her blue hair was in a side braid, draping down over her left shoulder. She was wearing a pair of dark, thick rimmed glasses and had a cheesy grin on her face. There were 2 girls on either side of her, two brunettes (the same ones that were in a previous picture on her twitter feed), a redhead, and a blonde. All of them were smiling. He reread the caption again, before jumping up and switching over to his contact list. Pressing send, he put the phone up to his ear, pausing while it rang.

"Johnathon, hey. It's Josh. I think we've found our opportunity."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter and you get to meet the rest of the girls! Plus, the guys make an appearance.**

* * *

Lulu awoke to a loud crash and swearing. She bolted up out of bed, grabbing a sweatshirt to pull on over her pajamas. She was a little disoriented at first, before she realized she was in New Orleans at Kenna's place. The 5 women had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, drinking and chatting. They were all so excited to actually be there in person that they hadn't been able to wind down at a decent hour. Finally at 4 am, Kenna had rushed off to bed, freaking out about having to be up early. While Kenna worked as a graphic designer, her minor in college had been fine arts, and she painted regularly. She had received a call last week offering a last minute spot to have some of her art displayed at a gallery showing. The showing was today and Lulu had a feeling it was Kenna up and about downstairs. Making her way to the living room, Lulu raised an eyebrow at the scene that awaited her. The living room was filled with at least 20 canvases and the vase that had previously been on the coffee table was in pieces on the floor. Kenna rushed back into the room with a broom. "Having trouble?" Lulu asked with a grin.

"Oh God, don't even get me started!" Kenna said with a groan. "I'm supposed to be at the gallery in less than an hour and I'm not dressed and now the freaking truck won't start."

Lulu walked over to Kenna, careful not to step on any broken glass. "Give me the broom." she held out her arm and waited for Kenna to hand it over. She did so with a sigh. "I got this, got get dressed. Do you have a plan for transporting the paintings?"

"Yeah, one of the guys that does maintenance on my rental is coming by with their van. They should be here shortly."

"I'll handle it. Go get dressed and calm down."

"Right. Thanks. You are a lifesaver." Kenna let out a deep breath and headed towards her bedroom, the only one on the main floor. "I'll be back in a few."

Lulu just shook her head and swept up the vase. As she was finishing, Sheridan came down the stairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"What is all the noise down here? It's only 8:30!" she exclaimed, plopping herself down on the couch.

"Let's just say Kenna's day is not off to a good start." Lulu replied with a small laugh. Just then the doorbell rang. "That'll be the guy with the truck. Do you mind getting that while I dispose of this glass?"

"Sure." Sheridan opened the door and let the two guys in. Kenna came out of her bedroom then and now dressed and seemingly calmer, she directed the guys to load up the paintings.

"Um, I really hate to do this to you guys on your second day here, but I've got to go make sure this all gets set up correctly. The keys to my car are by the door. If one of you thinks you can manage driving to the airport to pick up Blair, Lilah, Penelope, and Tatiana, that would be amazing."

"No problem." Sheridan replied quickly. "One of us can definitely do it."

"Okay, I'll be back around 4ish and the gallery opens at 7. If you guys are ready to go by 5, we can get some food before the showing."

"We're coming to the gallery?" Lulu asked.

"Of course! We can dress up and drink champagne and pretend to critique all the other paintings."

"Sounds fun! We'll be ready." Lulu replied with a smile. And with that Kenna was out the door.

* * *

A few hours later, Kenna was just finishing setting up her corner of the gallery. She felt terrible that she was being such a bad hostess. She was just so busy, and this gallery thing was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. She glanced at her phone, noting that it was almost 2 pm. She quickly snapped some pictures of the completed area and posted to twitter, inviting her local friends to come visit tonight. The other 4 ladies would be arriving any time now and she hated not being there at the airport to pick them up. She had just a few last minute things to do and then she was out of there!

The girls were actually just arriving at Kenna's apartment, two of them in particular a bit awe struck. It was the first time Penelope and Tatiana had been to the United States, and the French Quarter of New Orleans was definitely a colorful first town to visit. Tatiana was from Sydney, Australia and ran a local theatre just on the outskirts of town. It was definitely a small place, but she loved it. The actors and actresses that performed there were like a family, and she felt lucky to be in charge of it at such a young age. She had done a bit of acting herself in college, but found herself delving more and more into the behind the scenes aspect of it and eventually ended up with a degree in Theatre Design and Technology. She had gotten lucky and was able to take over the small theatre she had been helping with all through college, as the owners were ready to retire. She ran a hand through her thick, dark hair and looked out the window. She wondered if she'd be able to see any productions while she was in town.

On the opposite side of the back seat, Penelope was also looking out her window. She was from a small town in Wales, and the furthest she'd traveled from home before this had been London. She was a corsetiere and had just gotten a big deal to do all of the corsets need for costuming for the West End Theatre. Her work was exquisite and she was starting to get a lot of attention for it. It had been a hard business to get started in, as her corsets did not come cheap and people were reluctant at first to pay those kind of prices from an unknown. However, a few high profile actresses had bought some of her contemporary corsets to wear on their off time and her name quickly spread throughout the UK. She was having a hard time now keeping up, but was loving every minute of it.

In between the two foreigners sat Lilah. She was from South Dakota and had never ventured to Louisiana herself. She was very excited to see all the girls for the first time. Her job kept her busy as she was one of the best at what she did. A true adrenaline junkie, she had been a smoke jumper for years. She liked to joke that she didn't need drugs as the high of parachuting out of planes to fight wild fires was plenty for her. It actually wasn't as dangerous of a job as some might assume, but it definitely had it's risks. There were very specific protocols to follow about when and where they were able to jump, but dealing with mother nature always had its surprises.

The last of their group, Blair, sat in the front passenger seat. She was excitedly talking about her brand new nonprofit that had just opened a few months ago. It was a center for victims of child abuse and something all the ladies could get behind. After finishing up her story, there was a brief pause. "OMG, I can't believe we are all here!" she squealed after a moment.

"I know!" Sheridan replied, as she had been volunteered to go get the 4 women. They all began chattering, and before they knew it, they had arrived at Kenna's apartment.

* * *

Josh stood up, the plane finally coming to a stop, the seat belt sign turning off with a ding. "We're here!" He announced to the men in the seats around him. Surprisingly, he'd been able to convince Edgar, Sig, Norman, Jake Anderson, Andy, John, and both Scotts to come along with him. They were in New Orleans. Josh turned his phone back on, hoping for a clue as to where they might find the ladies tonight. Turning to his twitter feed, he saw Kenna had posted a picture of some paintings. "Come on out to my show tonight! Antieau Gallery at 7pm!" Then later another post stating, "Can't wait for my show, so glad my girls are in town to support me and see my art!" It seemed they would all be there tonight. With a smile, he turned to the other men. "Guys, I think we are going to an art show tonight. We've got an hour and half before it starts."

"Are you sure about this?" Edgar asked, a skeptical look on his face. "They are going to know that we've read the stories."

"So?" Scott Hillstrand replied with a shrug. "They wrote them and posted them to a public forum."

"Doesn't mean they wanted US to read the stories." Sig responded, siding with his brother for once.

"Well, we're here now. Might as well go check it out." John answered grabbing his carry-on bag. "What have we got to lose?"

* * *

It was 7 pm and Kenna was nervous. She'd just arrived with the girls a few minutes ago and already people were lined up outside the door. The girls were wandering around, while she stood near her section of the gallery. She was close enough to the front that she could see the door and it was making her more nervous. A waiter walked by with champagne in preparation for the doors opening and she quickly snatched a glass off the tray, and tossed it back in one swallow.

"Woah there. Nervous?" An Australian accent said from behind her.

"Yes Taty, I am very nervous. This is my first real show." Kenna put down her glass on the table beside her and took in a deep breath.

"Hey, you'll be fine." Tatiana said, rubbing her back gently. She was used to calming down nervous actors, and fell into the role with ease. "You are wearing a gorgeous dress, your hair looks FANTASTIC, and your paintings are amazing."

Kenna smiled, looking down at her dress. She had opted for a vintage black and white polka dot dress with a full swing skirt. To go with the vintage look. she'd styled her hair in pin curls reminiscent of 40s pin up girls and had applied bright red lipstick to complete the look. All the girls had agreed that she looked classy but still herself. Tatiana was more understated, wearing a white cocktail dress overlayed with black lace and her hair swept into a side bun right behind her left ear. She rubbed Kenna's back again, as the door opened, allowing patrons into the gallery. "Don't worry, you've got this."

Kenna took another deep breath and smiled. The calm that Tatiana had graced her with only lasted a moment however as she looked to the door. For walking in, was none other than a great majority of the Northwestern and Time Bandit crew. "Holy shit." she muttered under her breath, heart beginning to race again.

Tatiana followed her line of vision and let out a squeak. "Umm, I'm going to go find the rest of the girls." She hurried off, leaving Kenna standing there awkwardly. She noticed them looking around and before she could even move, she caught Josh' eye and he smiled, eyes locked on hers. She knew that she had to look slightly dumb, standing there like a starstruck idiot. She tried to recover as he made his way over to her, the other men trailing behind him.

"Hello, Kay." he said as soon as he was standing in front of her.

"Umm, hi." she managed to squeak out, her normal outgoing personality squashed for the moment. "What are you doing in New Orleans?"

"We came to see you and your friends. We read some interesting stories you wrote." John replied from beside Josh.

"Seriously? You just had to blurt it out like that?" Josh hissed at him and elbowed John in the side.

Oh my god, Kenna thought. They knew.


End file.
